


I Never Want To Loose This

by Geekygirl669



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, Established Relationship Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Just Married, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Billy never thought he would have this, and now that he did he was going to make the most of it.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	I Never Want To Loose This

Billy never in a million years thought he could have something like this, not once did he think he deserved this. But somehow he had done something that brought this amazing person into his life and made him stay.

And somehow even though he had pushed the most amazing person in the way away time and time again he got to wake up with the love of his life by his side, every single day of his life.

“Stop staring.” Steve mumbled into his pillow his eyes still closed and the sound of a smirk in his face. “It’s a little creepy.”

“Sorry.” Billy said softly reaching his hand out to place it on Steve’s back. “But you look pretty good there.”

“Do I know?” Steve asked his eyes still closed as he leaned into Billy’s hand.

“Yeah. You always look good.” Billy confirmed with a small nod. “But especially now with my ring on your finger.”

Steve let out a small laugh as he finally opened his eyes looking over at his husband with a small smirk on his face. “You look pretty good with a ring on your finger too.”

“Good.” Billy leaned down and place a small sweet kiss on the other man’s lips. “Because I don’t plan on ever taking it off, husband.”

Steve felt a small giddy feeling in his stomach at the sound of the word husband from the other man’s lips. “I don’t ever plan on taking mine off either.” He assured Billy as he pushed himself up so that he was sitting up a little. “But I do hope you take yours off when working on a call. The last thing we need is for it to break.”

“I promise the only time I will ever take it off is when I’m working.” Billy agreed with a small nod bringing a hand up to run through his hair. “I’ve already had about ten texts from Max this morning.”

“I’m not surprised. That kind of happens when you sneak out of your own wedding reception early.” Steve pointed, his thoughts going back to the night before when they had both snuck out of the back door to get some time just the two of them. “I’m pretty sure if I look at my phone there will just as many from Dustin and probably some from Robin too.”

“Yeah but I don’t regret it at all. Last night was amazing.” Billy leaned forward to pull the other man into his side a little, his smile growing bigger when Steve quickly melted into his hold. “Best part of the whole day, just me and you.”

“I like the wedding with everyone else but I did love last night a little more.” Steve agreed with a small smirk. “Who would have thought?”

“Who would have thought what?” Billy pushed a little when the other man didn’t say anything else.

“That you and I would end up married.” Steve explained further as he lent up to look at the other man. “With how things started between us.”

“Yeah I know. When we first meet I defiantly didn’t think we would.” Billy agreed, hating the person he used to be with everything he had. “At first I didn’t even think we would be friends and then I realized just how hot you were and that all changed.”

“Yeah well were together now and none of that matters.” Steve was well aware how much Billy wished he could change their past and how he used to be and Steve was always more than willing to help him not have to dwell on it too often. “Okay, none of that matters now.”

“None of that matter’s now.” Billy agreed with a small nod even though he was finding it a little hard to believe. “Were married. You have to put up with me for the rest of your life.”

“I am more than happy to have you for the rest of my life.” Steve assured him leaning up to place a small kiss on the other man’s lips.

“I love you so much man.” Billy shock his head with a small laugh. Some days he still couldn’t believe how much love he felt for the man lying in his arms.

“I love you so much too baby.” Steve said back, this small sweet smile that only Billy ever got to see on his face. “Couldn’t think of anyone else I would rather spend the rest of my life with, start a family with.”

“I never once thought I would start a family with anyone then you came along.” Billy wasn’t normally the sort of person that spilled all his feelings to anyone, but sometimes he was able to tell Steve exactly how he felt. “And I actually want kids. I want us to have kids.”

“We will. In a couple of years.” Steve agreed leaning his head back down onto Billy’s chest. “But for now I want it to be just us.”

“Just us.” Billy agreed with a small nod.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed any that you spotted while reading please let me know in the comments so I can correct them.  
> I am really bad at tagging works so if you think I need to add anything to the tags please let me know in the comments so I can add them.
> 
> I take prompts and story suggestions on Tumbler under the same username or in the comments.


End file.
